The Super Mario Awards Show
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Super Mario Awards: Inspired by Champ 15's Mario award fanfic. Mario and friends win awards for best hero, best partner, best damsel, best anti-hero, best villain, best minion, best couple and worst character.


_**Super Mario Awards**_

_**Based on Champ 15's fanfic.**_

_**No flaming. Review.**_

_**Mario belongs to Nintendo.**_

It was a sunny, quiet and peaceful morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. A quarter of the population was sleeping in bed, and the other 75% were in a peaceful mood. In the Dark Land, it was the same thing going on. Bowser was planning his next plot, and Bowser's children were all sleeping. Mario was reading a newspaper and Luigi was eating power-ups. Yoshi was being cozy in his island. Everyone else, including Peach and Daisy were doing their usual things.

In the Mario Bros.' house, Mario saw something on the newspaper.

"Toadsworth is hosting a Mario Game Awards Show! To participate, go to a secret room in Peach's Castle, which is the basement!" The newspaper read.

"Wow, that's pretty interesting." Mario said, interested into the contest.

Toadsworth sent invitations to the characters, and they went to the basement of Peach's castle, ready to do their introductions.

"Welcome to the Mario Game Awards Show. I, Toadsworth, the Mushroom King, will be your host! We'll be giving out these awards: _Best Hero, Best Sidekick, Best Damsel, Best Villain, Best Anti-Hero, Best Couple and Worst Character,_ in that order!" Toadsworth announced.

"I'm really psyched about this!" Mario said.

"I know, me too." Luigi said.

"First, we're gonna do _Best Hero_. Our participants will be..."

"_Mario_ in _Super Mario 64_..."

Mario came out of a Warp Pipe, and then shows off his fire powers.

"Let's-a go!" Mario declared.

"_Luigi_ in _Luigi's Mansion_..."

A wall of green electricity appeared and Luigi jumped out of it.

"Alright!" Luigi cheered.

"_Yoshi_ in _Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island_..."

A egg appeared and Yoshi bursted out of it.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said the famous Yoshi species chant.

"And _Toad_ in _Wario's Woods_!" Toadsworth finished.

Toad was sliding on his mushroom cap, and he was spinning to his seat.

"Yahoo!" Toad cheered.

"Alright, are you ready to hear who won?" Toadsworth said.

"Yeah!" The four said.

Toadsworth brings out a card and reads it.

"Alright, the winner is..." Toadsworth was ready to announce.

The four were giddy and nervous. They couldn't wait to hear who won the award.

The winner was...

**"MARIO!"**

"Yaaaahoooo!" Mario did a backflip jump. "No offense to the others, but I knew I was gonna win! I was a great actor in that game, and the script made me do everything! I could sleep, get burned, get ice-burned, faint, throw Bowser by his tail, everything!" Mario said happily.

The others weren't jealous and they clapped for Mario. They knew that there's always next time.

"Next, it's _Best Sidekick!_ Our contestants are..."

"_Luigi_ in _Mario Bros._..."

Luigi had no entrance because he was still on his seat.

"_Yellow Toad_ in _New Super Mario Bros. Wii_..."

Yellow Toad spun around and struck a pose.

"Yay!" Yellow Toad cheered.

"_Blue Toad_ in _New Super Mario Bros. Wii_..."

Blue Toad leapt out of his hiding place and jumped on a Goomba.

"Oww! You punk!" Goomba growled.

"Sorry." Blue Toad apologized.

"And _Toad_ in _Super Mario Bros. 2_!"

Toad had no entrance because he was still on his seat.

Toadsworth gave out the next card and read it.

"The winner is..." Toadsworth prepared to announce again.

It was silent for 3 seconds, until he finally announced it.

**"LUIGI!"**

"Yeeeesss! Take that, 'shrooms!" Luigi said jokingly.

The Toads knew he was joking, and they laughed and clapped.

"Time for Best Damsel! This time we have..."

"_Peach_ in _Super Mario Bros._..."

Peach used her Heart Power to levitate down to the floor, and blew kisses as she did so.

"Peachy time!" Peach said.

"_Daisy_ in _Super Mario Land_..."

Daisy appeared, throwing flowers to everyone.

"Hi, I'm Daisy!" Daisy said.

"_Pauline_ in _Donkey Kong_..."

Pauline walked in and took her seat, waving to everyone.

"Hey, everyone!" Pauline said.

"And _Mario_ in _Luigi's Mansion_!"

Mario simply walked to his seat, because he already had a entrance.

Toadsworth brought the third card out.

"The winner is..." Toadsworth paused for effect.

It was...

It was...

"It's a tie! The winners are...**PEACH AND DAISY!"**

Peach gasped in awe.

"I can't believe it! Even though I barely did anything, I still won? Wow. It must've been because I'm iconic." Peach said in honesty.

"Yeah, and I must've won because I was Luigi's girlfriend, and I have a ton of fanbase with him." Daisy said.

The others clapped.

"Time for _Best Anti-Hero?_ Now we got..."

"_Wario_ in _Wario Land: Shake It!_..."

Wario landed on the ground, flexing his muscles.

"It's-a me, Wario!"

"_Waluigi_ in _Mario Tennis_..."

Waluigi slid into the area, and striked a pose.

"Wa-lu-i-gi! Yeah, yeah, yeaaah!" Waluigi said with glee.

"_Captain Syrup_ in _Wario Land: Shake It!_..."

Captain Syrup walked to her seat.

"Let's get this started, baby." Captain Syrup said smoothly.

"And _Metal Mario_ in _Super Smash Bros._!"

Metal Mario walked in robotically.

"READY." Metal Mario mechanically said.

"Which one of these bad boys is the winner?" Toadsworth said as he read another card.

"The winner is..."

The four were anticipating the answer.

"It's another tie! This time it's...**WARIO AND WALUIGI!**" Toadsworth announced.

Wario and Waluigi laughed.

"Nobody can beat us! We're the biggest bad boys in town! Wahaha!" Wario said triumphantly.

"It's obvious that we could win! Weeheehee!" Waluigi laughed.

The others clapped as usual.

"Halfway done! Oh, boy. We're getting to the evil people. It's time for _Best Villain!_ We have..."

"_Bowser_ in _Super Mario Bros._..."

Bowser appeared, roaring and laughing.

"Fear me!" Bowser said evilly.

"_Tatanga_ in _Super Mario Land_..."

Tatanga appeared, walking to his seat.

"Let's start this party!" Tatanga said.

"_Wario_ in _Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins_..."

Wario had no entrance because he already did it.

"And _Bowser Jr._ in _Super Mario Sunshine_!"

Bowser Jr. popped out of Bowser's shell and jumped to his seat. He giggled softly.

"This is gonna be fun." Junior giggled.

"Who's the biggest baddie?" Toadsworth said, reading yet another card.

"The winner is...!"

The villains were impatient and giddy to find out who won.

**"BOWSER!**"

Bowser roared triumphantly, throwing his fist up into the air.

Everyone else clapped, but Bowser Jr. was disappointed.

"Aw, man! I didn't win..." Junior said, disappointed.

"Hey, if I won, that means you technically won too." Bowser said.

This cheered Junior up.

"Time for _Best Minion!_ Now we have..."

"_Goomba_ from _Super Mario Bros._..."

Goomba recovered from his injury from Blue Toad, and sat down.

"That still hurt." Goomba said.

"_Koopa_ from _Super Mario Bros._..."

Koopa spun in his shell and jumped to his seat.

"Let's get this over with!" Koopa said.

"_Dry Bones_ in _Super Mario Bros. 3_..."

Dry Bones falls and collapses, and reassembles and sits down.

"I'm okay; I'm already dead!" Dry Bones said.

"And _Shy Guy_ in _Super Mario Bros. 2_!"

Shy Guy runs and trips, with his mask falling off.

"Alright...I'll finally show you what's behind." Shy Guy said.

Shy Guy got up, and it turns out that a Goomba was inside, with sticks for arms!

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"I know!" Shy Guy/Goomba said as he put his mask back on and sat down.

"Who won?" Toadsworth said as he read a card.

"It's yet another tie! The winners are...**DRY BONES AND SHY GUY!"** Toadsworth announced.

"Yes! I knew I'd win because I have the coolest design!" Dry Bones said.

"And everyone wondered what's behind the mask!" Shy Guy said.

Everyone else cheered.

"This time we have _Best Couple!_ We have..." Toadsworth said.

"_Mario_ and _Peach_..."

Mario and Peach took their seats.

"_Luigi_ and _Daisy_..."

Luigi and Daisy took their seats.

"_Toad_ and _Toadette_..."

"Hey, everyone!" Toadette said.

Toad and Toadette took their seats.

"And _Yoshi_ and _Birdo_!"

"Hey!" Birdo said.

Yoshi and Birdo sat down.

"Who won this time?" Toadsworth said.

"It's another tie again! The winners are...**MARIO AND PEACH AND LUIGI AND DAISY!**" Toadsworth said.

"**YEAH!**" The four said.

"I bet we won because we're a classic gaming couple." Mario said.

"And I bet we won because we have a ton of fanbase!" Luigi said.

Everyone else clapped.

"Last award! _Worst Character!_ The participants are..."

"_Waluigi_ in _Mario Tennis_..."

Waluigi took his seat.

"_Birdo_ in _Super Mario Bros. 2_..."

Birdo took her seat.

"_Lakitu_ in _Super Mario Bros._..."

"I know I'm gonna win..." Lakitu said as he took his seat.

"And _Daisy_ in _Super Mario Land!_"

Daisy took her seat.

"Who's the last winner?" Toadsworth said with the last card.

"The winner(or loser) is..." Toadsworth said.

Everyone was worried. Who would be the "loser"?

**"LAKITU!"**

"I knew it! But at least I actually won something!" Lakitu said.

"Well, I guess that's it for the Mario Awards Show! It might have been lengthy and repetitive, but oh, well. See you next time." Toadsworth said.

Everyone went back to their routines.

_**THE END**_

_**No flaming, review.**_


End file.
